Taking Up The Wand - The Draught of Living Death
by Do-Op
Summary: Ginger Wills hasn’t had anything to do with the wizarding world since she set aside her wand fourteen years ago, when Lily and James died. Will the most unlikely alliance: Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, be able to convince her to take up her wand again?
1. The Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related incendia, they are © by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Incorporated, Warner Brothers Studios, Bloomsbury Publishing, and other various companies. No copywrite infringement is meant by the creating of this story, and no plagiarism is intended. 

Summary: Ginger Wills hasn't had anything to do with the wizarding world since she set aside her wand fourteen years ago. When the world she has disowned needs her, will her former friends and colleagues be able to convince her to come back? Based in the 5th HP book

_Taking Up The Wand_

By: The Girl Who Loved

The house looked just like any other on the street. It was a one story flat, with four occupants – Ginger and her cats – and absolutely no lights on.

Inside the house, one of her cats was having a midnight adventure, tossing a rolled up sock around her living room floor. She stopped, suddenly, when the grandfather clock in the hall tolled out twelve, and dashed to the antique. Carefully, she sniffed the wood, and – not so carefully – she jumped backwards, skidding on the wooden floor, as the second chime rang out, and hid under the nearest chair. Because of these events, it is not very surprising that when there was a resounding knock on the door, the kitten let out a strangled 'meowrrrrr' and leapt down the hallway.

Ginger woke, realizing that something small and furry was panting on her chest, inhibiting her breathing. She pulled the chain on her bedside lamp and looked down. It was Gaea, her newest charge, who was now meowing pitifully. Ginger took a good look around the room, to see what had frightened the kitten.

There wasn't much. It was a cool clear night, as she could see from her window. Her bedside clock indicated that she was now 'awake', and her trunk was closed at the foot of her bed. Nothing had fallen from her corkboard on the wall, and she doubted that that would have upset the Gaea anyway. Looking down again, she stroked the kitten's back reassuringly. Maybe something had gone 'bump in the night'.

She had almost decided that she was correct in that assumption when someone outside knocked on the door for a second time.

"Who could be here? It must be two in the morning…" She slowly pulled herself from her bed, the gauze on her night skirt folding nicely around her legs – not that she noticed – and walked out into the hall.

Her bedside clack was still stuck on 'awake'; otherwise it might have read 'awake and extremely annoyed'.

Everything seemed normal, except that the knocking kept growing more and more insistent.

"I'm coming, just a second…" Ginger muttered, knowing full well that whoever was on the other side of the door couldn't hear her. 

Reaching out, she grasped the handle of the door and turned, opening it slowly.

Gaea – still perched on Ginger's bed, watched with unblinking eyes as the words on the digital clock changed from 'awake' to 'in mortal peril'.


	2. The Order Reforms & Salazar's Corona

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related incendia, they are © by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Incorporated, Warner Brothers Studios, Bloomsbury Publishing, and other various companies. No copywrite infringement is meant by the creation of this story, and no plagiarism is intended. Caitlin Tyler, Melissa Lovegood, Michael Lovegood, and Marline Lovegood belong to J.L. Matthews, as do many other characters that may crop up later on, including but not limited to: Branwen Stormosi and Luella Martin. 

Summary: Ginger Wills hasn't had anything to do with the wizarding world since she set aside her wand fourteen years ago. When the world she has disowned needs her, will her former friends and colleagues be able to convince her to come back? Based in the 5th HP book

A/N: Okay, now we leave the OC for a while and travel to Hogwarts, where some very familiar friends are gathering… and then turn up with the OC and You-Know-Who. It's a private show (NOTHING DIRTY YOU PERVERTS!!!), only Death Eaters allowed, but I can get you in for free, so read!

Oh, and, with Ch. 3, I'm ushering in the R rating.  This story won't contain any sex, but I'm planning on coming quite close. Plus, general content, swearing, casual murder, destruction and whatnot, compels me to raise the rating.

_Taking Up The Wand – The Draft of Living Death_

By: The Girl Who Loved

**Chapter 1:** The Order Reforms & Salazar's Corona

The group that had come together in Albus Dumbledore's office was nothing if not mixed. Albus was sitting behind his desk, with Minerva (her black hair in a slightly messy braid and in a nightgown) beside him. Sirius Black – his hair messy and yawning - and Remus Lupin – in a bathrobe - were sitting close to the door, Aribella Figg, in her nightshift and a wrapper, was talking to them. Mundungus Fletcher, the only one in robes, though they were buttoned wrong, was standing in front of the fireplace, waiting for the Floo to open, and Severus Snape – in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, looking quite upset – had retreated to a wall, and was sulking there. 

"Ahem." Albus cleared his throat, and everyone in the room looked at him. "If I may call this meeting to order, I have some news for all of you." He paused, a look passing between himself and Severus. "I have learned, through the Order's spy network, that Lord Voldemort" – the room flinched, yes **the room** – "has made his first move. I'd rather you learn about it from me than from the Daily Prophet in about-" he checked his queer pocket watch. A bluish/grey planet was sitting near the outside top, and the others all sat underneath or close to it. "…Five hours." 

"What did Riddle do now, Dumbledore?" Mundungus's voice was low, and anyone who was watching would swear that his eyes had darkened a few shades at the mention of Voldemort. Albus sighed, and continued.

"He has taken Melanie Lovegood's two children, and killed her husband. Angelique Prewitt has disappeared, and is believed to have joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, and Ginger Wills has been kidnapped." At this, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. Severus' jaw tightened, Minerva bit her lip, and twisted a strand of hair around her finger, Sirius groaned and muttered "again?" and Remus nearly had a heart attack. 

"'Licity?!" He choked out. "But… how did he find her?" Aribella nodded.

"Yes, how did he? Simplicity changed her name and set away her wand, how could he find her, and what does he want with her?"

"She was a member of the order-" Albus answered simply, but was cut off by Severus.

"And everyone in this room cared for her." He showed no emotion, couldn't afford to. But he wanted to.

"She hasn't held a wand in fourteen years! She's not even a full-blooded witch for that matter! She's a muggle now. What could he want with her?"

"Don't you understand, Lupin?" Severus growled out, his hands clenching into fists. "It doesn't matter! She's a mage, and he knows it as well as we do. Mages don't need a wand to do their magic for them…" He let the rest of his speech hang, and Aribella gasped when the implications dawned on her.

"But… she would never- Not Ginger!"

"No, not of her own free will." Dumbledore reassured the woman. "But it does not matter to Voldemort. She is a mage. There were only nine of us in the last war, and he has already taken our new members down by one." He paused, the twinkle in his eye very apparently missing. "I doubt he knew which Lovegood child we had meant to add to the Order, and so he has taken Michael mistakenly."

"So… we have eluded him there, only to lose both of them?" McGonagall ventured slowly, trying in vain to pull her braid up underneath her cap. The room was deathly silent for a few moments while they all thought about that statement. Was there really any point in going one step forward and two steps back?

"I say we let her figure it out for herself, she's a mage and a big girl." Sirius said softly, and swallowed. "Besides, she's been kidnapped by You-Know-Who-"

"Say his name, if you please." Albus requested.

"She's been kidnapped by **Voldemort**," he spit out, "and we have no idea where she is. All we can do is hope that she comes out of this okay."

"I'm glad to see you have some semblance of maturity Black, but we do have other responsibilities. Hope will not get Melissa's children free, or bring back her husband." _'Or Lily and James'_ he added silently, but Sirius heard the implied remark, and their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Dumbledore sighed, this was not what he'd meant when he'd asked for civility.

Whatever Sirius was going to say to Severus' statement was cut short by the opening of the Floo, and the imminent arrival of Caitlin Tyler. She walked out of the Floo, taking in the gathered company, and shook her head slightly. She was fully dressed, and her robes were on the right way. She looked as if she was at the peak of her day. After a quick scope of the room she knew so well, she continued to Dumbledore's desk.

"I came the second I could get away, Dumbledore." She was tall, with dark hair, and wearing navy blue robes. "Mel's left me in charge, and the office is coping, but not well." If Dumbledore noticed the irony in that statement, he made no indication of it; and instead briefed her on the recent news.

"…So you understand why we are at a bit of a loss. Our spies have not yet been able to pinpoint Lord Voldemort's exact location. This is where your department comes in. We need your Aurors to report any Death Eater activity to us, in the case that our spies may overlook it." He leveled his gaze with hers, and everyone held his or her collective breaths. "Can we count on your support?"

"Of course, Dumbledore." He nodded, and smiled grimly, standing.

"Then let the Order of the Phoenix reinstate itself, with the permission of the Department of Dark Arts Eradication." Looking out over the members, he sighed. "We should have a few hours sleep before we begin, I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I was in the middle of a quite entertaining dream before the meeting." 

But, it seemed; not even Sirius's hold on hope could save Ginger. She had been shoved into a room, and was currently surrounded by people in black robes and masks. She knew, somewhere in her mind, the identities of all of them, but she had stopped thinking about the world like that years ago. The only person in the room that she could not help recognizing was standing in front of her.

"Simplicity, welcome home." It was Tom Riddle. He greeted her with open arms and a wide smile, but it was a smile she had never trusted.

"Don't call me that." She said quickly, pushing a loose strand of red hair out of her face, and avoiding his handshake.

"Why not, it _is_ your name." 

"Don't call me anything." She finished, looking him in the eye. "I don't want to be here, or with you. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home." She said this slowly, as if coming to grips with the situation she was in.

"But, you are home. You are Simplicity Riddle-"

"O'Rory!" She shouted at him, but he kept on as if not hearing her.

 "- And this is the Riddle House." He gestured to the large living room, and the rooms beyond. Ginger eyed him with loathing, and spat at his feet. The people in cloaks shuffled nervously, and there was a deathly silence in the room until one garnered the courage to speak up.

"Do not speak to our lord this way. He is great and mighty, and without him-"

"We'd all be much better off." Ginger stated, shooting him a look dripping with ice. "And who might you be? Another of father's mindless flunkies?" The figure cowered and she sighed.

"It is so hard to get good help anymore. Go on Wormtail, why should you fear her?"

"Yes, my lord." The figure whimpered, and pulled down his hood. As his face came into view, Ginger finally gave way to her memories and knew who he was.

"Peter? Great Merlin, father, is he the best you could find?" Without waiting for and answer she flicked a hand at her father and a sizzle crackled on the air. Tom Riddle was surrounded by a blue light, and left completely unharmed.

"Damn." She lamented, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"I will forgive that, because I have a present for you." Riddle indicated a green box in the hands of one of the Death Eaters, and the man in question came forward. Ginger caught a single glimpse of his icy eyes and blonde hair before he turned from her to her father, and extended the box.

It was opened slowly, and with great care. When she could finally see in it, a hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Inside the box was an emerald pendant, cut to look like a star, which hung from a spotless silver ribbon. It glowed in the firelight, taking on a life of it's own. It was a legend in the Slytherin common room, a story that prefects and 7th years told younger students. It was the pendant that Salazar Slytherin supposedly made to give to his one love, Rowena Ravenclaw.

"This is Salazar's Corona, Simplicity, and I give it to you."

A/N: Now, I hope you realize that this isn't an innocent gift. Anyone got any ideas as to how it might work? Ten points to the house of the first person to get it right!

See that little rectangular box * directly down from here *? It's for leaving reviews. Now, unless you just totally can't type, please be a responsible reader and leave a review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows, actual reviews will be framed and placed on my wall.

Ciao,

Virginia Ruth

A/N2: Next Chapterà Severus shows up at Ginger's empty house and looks around, and we see a bit of how he knows her. Then we go to Remus, and the Simplicity O'Rory he knew as a child; and – finally – we see a whole new side of Ginger, or should I say, Simplicity Riddle?

The major plot starts in Chapter 3, so don't miss it!


End file.
